


Part of the Plan

by sinlicatao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinlicatao/pseuds/sinlicatao
Summary: Everyone trusted you, everyone but her.Based off a chat room on day 6.(Could add more chapters if you all want.)More tags to be added later.





	Part of the Plan

After being led to an apartment by a mysterious hacker, you were “forced” to work with the members of the RFA. It’s been almost a full 6 days since you’ve arrived and everyone has greeted you with great enthusiasm. Everyone except for Jaehee. 

In your opinion, she was one of the normal members. She was skeptical of your first appearance, and still is, even though you assured her that you weren’t a dangerous stranger. But now she’s accusing you of the harm you’d do to Zen’s career and it was starting to get on your nerves.

Yet you admire her tenacity and how focused she is on suspecting you of your wrong doing, though it hasn’t happened just yet. You watch the chat fly with Zen’s and Jaehee’s messages, when a couple of them catch your attention.

[Jaehee Kang: She gained access to our messenger through a hacker,

[Jaehee Kang: and isn’t she currently in Rika’s apartment where no one had access to?

[ZEN: That’s true but…

What a clever girl. You wish you were able to tell Jaehee of your profession, of how you can make everything better if she just follows along with your facade, because hell, you wanted to keep her for yourself. You wanted to get her before your boss and your savior do. It was such a shame that you weren’t supposed to grab her attention and affection yet. She’s your favorite.

Oh you were just thinking about how irritating her accusations were and now you’re appreciating her coldness towards you. And from the pictures everyone else but her sends, you think she’s quite attractive. Your mind start to wander to how she looks when she’s actually enjoying herself. Maybe there’s a chance in the near future that you’d be able to provide that pleasure. 

Or perhaps, there is something genuinely wrong with you. There’s no way you’d be able gain more of her trust by sticking to Zen’s side. Her suspicions about you are growing, and there’s no way you’ll ease her worries if you keep “flirting” with Zen. It’s too bad you have to go for the members in a specific order. If you could, you’d just take her and run away. On a second thought, you possibly could. 

However you’ll have to save that for another day, another route. All you can do now, is act innocent and play along. It won’t hurt to do what you’re told. That’s what your boss always says. And you believe it. You have to. 

So for now, you only stare now at your little screen. You sigh and type your response, they were waiting after all.

[MC: Jaehee… you don’t think I’m dangerous, do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Im thinking of leaving it as a one-shot but if you guys like it enough I'd be happy to write more chapters! I can also add more to this one as a prologue . :)


End file.
